kemono_michifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
Demon Beast × Part-Time Job (魔獣 × バイト, Majū × Baito) is the fourth episode of Kemono Michi: Rise Up. It first aired on October 23, 2019. Animal Mask is broke! To make money, he and the others will have to get part-time jobs, but none of them are cut out for working life… Characters *Altena Elgard Ratis *Shigure *Carmilla Vanstein *Hanako *Genzo Shibata *Miss Kobold *Claus *Jeeg *Heat Haze *Hiroyuki Summary Princess Altena was walking in her castle, while soldiers were laughing behind her calling her Princess Buttocks, due to the incident with the Hero and was feeling quiet ashamed. She received news that they still can't find the hero. Shigure was arranging boxes with roses, feeling she was the only one working, while Carmilla was sleeping and Hanako eating, and Genzo spending money on expensive food for the animals. Shigure went to drink at the guild bar and was complaining that Genzo was bringing more mouths to feed. As she was returning home, she saw Genzo giving food to a cat and asking it to stay and live with him forever. The Miss Kobold came and Genzo was all over her, telling her he wants to rub his face on her belly. She told him she was married, but Genzo wanted to do the same to her husband too and Miss Kobold left ashamed. Shigure then was asked by Carmilla for some money, so she can hire an artist to draw Hanako, but Shigure denied it. Then Genzo wanted some money to buy stuff and food for the new cat, but Shigure just threw the cat away. Claus then came, as it was the deadline time and asked if they had the payment for the loan they discussed. But Genzo told him he forgot and they didn't had the money. As all didn't want to work, Claus told them in that case the loan was off. Hearing that Genzo got hyped and told everyone to start working. Everyone started working as hard as they can, but eventually all except Shigure failed and they ended up with less money than before. Shigure spoke with the guild master and he offered they to do the Griffon quest. Shigure showed the quest to Genzo and he instantly accepted it. Heat Haze then overheard them, saying they were going for the same quest. He then showed his new holy sword, saying he will kill the Griffon and in that moment Genzo knocked him out and Shigure took his sword pretending she found another forgotten sword. Carmilla at first didn't want to go do the quest, but after Hanako expressed her desire to do so and Carmilla was about to get left behind, she quickly changed her mind and went with them. While going for the griffon, Genzo learned that they give birth to two chicks and make them fight and keep only the winner. Soon after that they met two griffons and saw two chicks fight. As one of them lost, Genzo rushed and took the losing one, saying that if they don't need it, he will take it. The two adult griffons then started chasing them, Carmilla tried to fight, but got easily defeated, but Genzo cared more about the baby griffon than Carmilla, as she doesn't have a tail, animal ears or pay rent. When the griffons caught up to them, Genzo and Hanako stayed fighting them, while Shigure leaves with the baby griffon. As Genzo saw an opening, he jumped on the griffon and started rubbing his head, but soon after that was slammed into a rock and knocked out. Hanako then couldn't control herself as she wanted to taste the griffon meat and went an bit one, but as she didn't enjoy the taste, she grabbed Carmilla and Genzo and ran. At their house, Hanako came and Jeeg took Carmilla to bury her as she will come back to life faster if she is in impure soil. As they didn't defeat the griffon, they didn't get the reward. Soon the baby griffon Kyoko grew big and Genzo was excited, while Shigure worried that it will be more money for food. Shigure went to complain again at the bar, but was a big happy as she had sold the legendary weapons she took from Heat Haze for nice sum. Category:Episodes